


Accessories Make the Outfit

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Rossi saw when he walked inside the door Aaron's office stopped him dead in his tracks. (Originally published June 2009.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accessories Make the Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, from innerslytherin's prompt "Hotch/Garcia, borrowing an ink pen".

Dave had word from a colleague of his that there was a case in Tuscon that needed to be looked into, so he headed to Aaron's office. What he saw when he walked inside the door Aaron's office stopped him dead in his tracks, though.

Aaron was sitting behind his desk, brow furrowed and leaning over a piece of paper. He had that look of intense concentration on his face, though the pen he was using was partially obstructing it from view. The large, feathery, pink, glittery, puff ball at the end of it moved with his writing in front of his face.

Dave stared for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Aaron's gaze snapped up, and he put the pen down, giving Dave a look. "What?"

"' _What_ '?" Dave repeated. "If you're seriously asking that, you should know that you're in no position to be taken seriously right now."

Aaron sighed and sat back in his chair. "I lost my pen."

"And no one in the bullpen had a normal one?" Dave asked, raising his brows.

"I was in Penelope's office," Aaron said.

Dave snorted, shut the door, then crossed the room to sit in the chair across from Aaron. "First of all, you have to walk through the bullpen to and from Garcia's office. Second of all, you should watch what you call her a little closer." Aaron frowned in confusion, so Dave clarified, "'Penelope'?"

Aaron's lips twisted. "Is there a reason you came in here?"

"Yes, but I'd rather talk about this," Dave said, and grinned at his friend. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you two been together?" Dave said, then shrugged. "I know you like blondes, but I would have thought JJ would be more your type."

Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again. He didn't look Dave in the eyes when he said, "It sort of snuck up on me." He sighed. "I didn't mean to--"

"Aaron," Dave interrupted before Aaron could start apologizing for being unprofessional. He waited until Aaron turned back and held his gaze for a moment. "Are you happy?"

Aaron tilted his head, narrowing his eyes in thought. "Is there ever a day that Garcia can't brighten? Even if just a little?"

"Good." Dave's smile went wider. "That's all that matters to me."


End file.
